


to Love and to Fall

by Uintuva



Series: Desolate Space [1]
Category: Naruto, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dimension Travel, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, art in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Gojo Satoru was in love.He was sure this was love. If it wasn't, he'd never want to actually be in love. Just this felt all consuming and suffocating.Satoru and Kakashi enjoy a free evening together....by having sex
Relationships: Gojo Satoru/Hatake Kakashi
Series: Desolate Space [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045923
Comments: 20
Kudos: 198





	1. Fic

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you for [Magnus Tesla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla) for their help in going through this and for giving me the confidence to post my 100% selfindulgent mess.
> 
> This is set somewhere between Gojo Satoru's school days and canon starting.

Gojo Satoru was in love.

No matter what anyone else said. How some would claim it impossible for him.

He was sure this was love. If it wasn't, he'd never want to actually be in love. Just this felt all consuming and suffocating.

And he couldn't get enough.

Even when Utahime called him a narcissist when, in a moment of weakness, Satoru let some of his admiration slip.

Personally...he didn't see it.

Sure, they had light toned hair that was normally quite wild and...they had masks?

It's what he assumes caused Utahime's comment, at least.

But that's really it. From there, Satoru really doesn't think he and Kakashi are very similar.

Satoru is used to people not really looking. Taking things at face value - no, not even that. Looking at a few things and letting that determine how they feel.

Sometimes...he just doesn't get it, but he's used to that. Often takes advantage of it, in fact.

Kakashi cares. Life has battered his heart numerous times, has caused him so much pain that he tries to hide, that he fights tooth and nail to seem disinterested. To form no connections. And still, he does.

Satoru has better eyes than most. He can see the care Kakashi puts in his few comments to the students, and has noticed the strays he feeds at times, the way he would clearly adopt them all if he could.

Can nearly physically _see_ the connections he's built in the few years he's been here.

He loves that about Kakashi, knows he'd do _anything_ to keep them all safe. Satoru still has trouble with that. He tries, but sometimes it's hard to care that hard.

He knows Kakashi still misses his home...but selfishly he's glad Kakashi ended here. _With_ him.

Kakashi is also shy and defensive. Not that anyone would believe Satoru if he told them (he won't. It's for him to know alone). Kakashi gladly teases people, throws them off their stride with flippant comments and lazy attitude. Publicly reads softcore porn even. What would be shy about that?

But the mask isn't just for scents like he likes to claim, or he would be just as flippant with it as Satoru is with his.

No, Kakashi is _shy_ about his face, how expressive it is, how easily he blushes.

And Satoru adores that. Hadn't realised that that's what it was for, because _he_ could see it. With or without a mask didn't make a big difference to him.

But when Kakashi relaxed around him, allowed him that little bit closer, spent more time with him and they talked. For hours. About everything and nothing. What Kakashi's home was like, cursed techniques, books, movies. Anything.

Kakashi let down his mask then.

And later, when Satoru figured how much that meant. How much Kakashi trusted him?

He was speechless.

He's used to people relying on his strength. Takes pride in being the strongest. (Some would say too much.)

But emotionally? With their hearts? People don't really do that nowadays.

Satoru might see it, but it's a bit like stealing. They don't offer, he steals. Just a look can tell him so much. And these days it's pretty automatic.

But Kakashi did, he opened up to _Satoru_. Let him in.

He might've been a bit gleeful about that for a few days. 

The fact that Kakashi lets him in, invites him to look is likely what finally did it for his heart.

Kakashi hides. He hides and misdirects under so many layers. And even if Satoru could see past most of them without trying…it's meaningless.

Being given permission to look, to watch...that's _everything_.

It squeezes his heart. Makes it feel like he is ready to burst. He can't seem to contain his joy. This...this...love...

The trust. It makes him want to be worth it. Makes him want to ensure Kakashi never has reason not to trust him. (Never has reason not to confide in him.)

Kakashi is so patient with him. Letting him watch. To take all of him in. To _see_.

He's just laying there, under him. Giving him that indulgent little smile that twitches the corners of his mouth, that makes his eyes crease up a little. It never fails to make Satoru's heart skip a beat.

Satoru's been likely staring quite a while already. And Kakashi is few of the rare people who come even close to matching Satoru's ability to process things. He nearly understands how much even just a few seconds are for him.

He's likely starting to feel shy, but still lets Satoru just watch.

Kakashi lets free a little laugh, while his cheeks redden. Pink up so nicely, bringing focus to his warm look. The deep gray eye, so patiently waiting for Satoru to get his fill.

Ha! Joke's on Kakashi! Satoru could stare for all of time and never get enough of him.

But he supposes he should get to the fun stuff.

You know, the reason he got Kakashi under him in the first place? Before he got distracted?

So abruptly he leans down, smirking at the twitch Kakashi gives, and plants a kiss on Kakashi's mole. A nice little target made to receive love, right next to those soft lips.

Satoru enjoys kissing Kakashi. Through the mask, without, gently or full on devouring - it didn't matter. He loved all of it.

He laid a path of kisses to Kakashi's mouth, starting with a few pecks. Just a press of his lips against skin. But once he got to those sweet lips, felt those deceptively delicate, _strong,_ hands gripping his hair, pulling... he was gone.

Satoru pressed himself fully against Kakashi, teasingly moving his hips, as he determinedly tried to kiss Kakashi breathless. To swallow all of the little moans released. To bruise those petal pink lips to something redder, to make them match that interesting, dangerous, eye Kakashi still kept hidden under his eyelid, even when everything else was bared.

Gods above Satoru had fallen hard.

And he didn't mind.

As Satoru went to pull back, to take a breath, he could see Kakashi changing position, no longer content to just lay under him. He knew what was coming and allowed Kakashi to flip them over in a swift move and released a breathless chuckle.

Kakashi gave him an answering grin as he braced against Satoru's chest, and grinded down a little. Perfectly positioned against the hard on Satoru had had for a while now.

Satoru simply couldn't help the moan that evoked in him. Didn't even try, really.

He enjoyed the view for a while, letting his breathing pick up as he gently guided Kakashi's hips to move a little faster, just a bit harder. He was fully captivated by Kakashi's fluid movement and the gentle pleasure radiating from his face.

Soon Satoru didn't want to hold back anymore, he pulled Kakashi down for another kiss, gentler this time, exploring, while his hands slowly migrated from those delicious hips upwards. Gently peeling back the oversized T-shirt Kakashi had borrowed to spend their leisure evening in.

He kept caressing all the soft skin now revealed, trying to memorize it all, to feel all the little imperfections and scars Kakashi's lifestyle had earned him. To treasure him. 

To show Kakashi that there was something safe for him here. That Satoru could be that something safe.

The tiny, breathless chuckle Kakashi gave as Satoru's hands glided against his sides never grew old and so Satoru did it again and again, until Kakashi forcefully stopped him. Stopping their kiss to give Satoru a reproaching, if amused, look.

Satoru could do nothing but grin and lean up to kiss Kakashi's neck in apology.

They got rid of Kakashi's shirt quickly after that and as Kakashi leaned down to try getting Satoru out of his long sleeved shirt-

-Satoru flipped them again. Pressing Kakashi down while reaching to pull down Kakashi's boxers.

"Satoru," Kakashi whined, trying, but being unable to reach Satoru's shirt.

"Have patience Kakashi. Let me just look at you a little!" Satoru answered with a grin, bright blue eyes gleaming.

Kakashi gave in with a huff, leaning back against the pillows and causing his lithe frame to stretch in a beautiful arc for a moment. He was clearly impatient to move things along, but willing to let Satoru go at his pace.

The grin on Satoru's face melted into something closer to absolutely besotted, as he gently removed Kakashi's boxers and sat back, all the while his hands didn't stop their caressing.

Now, however, Satoru could fully enjoy just lookin at the pale, gently flushed skin while his revenant touches caused Kakashi to shiver in pleasure.

As he reached back up to Kakashi's inner thigh, Satoru leaned down to give the sensitive skin there a gentle kiss. Unable to resist the temptation offered to him any longer, he kept that trail of kisses all the way up to Kakashi's hips. Blowing a breath of air at the reddened tip of Kakashi's cock practically begging for attention.

This caused a stronger shiver and a low moan, which brought to sharp relief the desire burning through Satoru's blood.

He quickly leaned to the side to retrieve the bottle of lube they'd prepared earlier and then tossed it to Kakashi as he got busy ridding himself of all pesky clothing.

As he did that, Kakashi spread his legs open and brought just lubed fingers down to his twitching hole. Gently teasing the rim first, before slowly inserting the tip of his finger in. And then retreating and doing the same again.

Once more, this reduced Satoru helpless to do more than observe. His focus on Kakashi was intense.

He loved watching Kakashi's flushed chest heave as his breath stuttered at the proper intrusion of two fingers. How the stretch of it caused Kakashi's fluttering eyelashes to kiss skin gently as he fought to keep his eyes open. How, at the added third finger, Kakashi's knees attempted to close, the pleasure overwhelming him. How he writhed in pleasure, little breathless moans escaping unconsciously as he focused on the task at hand.

But most of all, Satoru had trouble tearing his gaze away from that stretching hole that now looked pink and slick and so, so inviting. Oh how he wanted to sink in already. To be the reason Kakashi was absolutely overwhelmed with pleasure, unable to do anything but moan and take it.

When Kakashi pulled his fingers away and moved both hands to hold his own legs open, a show so enticing Satoru felt he might burst then and there, he hurried to put on the condom that had been next to the lube.

As he settled into the open v of beautiful hips, skin against skin finally, Kakashi reached with his still lubed hand to give Satoru's cock a few strokes. Satoru couldn't help but moan and twitch his hips a little at that all while Kakashi gave him a knowing smirk.

Letting loose a little growl of need, Satoru leaned across Kakashi's displayed body to kiss that smirk away, while his other hand guided his cock to that pink hole prepared just for him.

The moment Satoru engaged Kakashi's mouth in a passionate dance, he thrusted in with a force, jostling the bed and Kakashi a little. He gleefully swallowed the broken little moan Kakashi let out, balancing himself with one arm while the other pushed one of Kakashi's legs higher.

With the proper leverage, Satoru kept his pace slow but his thrust hard, causing Kakashi to whine so sweetly. The angle change caused by Satoru pushing Kakashi's leg undoubtedly also helped. Satoru was sure he was hitting Kakashi's prostate at least partly with the way Kakashi was squirming against him, unsure whether to push against or away from the intense stimulation.

They kept pace for a while, Satoru slowly rocking them both as they valiantly tried to kiss each other's breath away. 

When Satoru lost pace with himself, accidentally thrusting right back into Kakashi's inviting warmth, it caused another broken little moan to escape from Kakashi and absolutely broke what little self control Satoru had been clinging to.

He moves both arms to brace next to Kakashi's head as he picks up pace, Kakashi lets out a cry of pleasure as he throws his head back, ending their kiss finally. His trembling hands have long since abandoned their task of keeping his legs open, the hips currently making him see stars were wonderful for that, and are instead clutching Satoru's shoulders for dear life. Sharp nails leave angry red marks all over the others pale skin, but Satoru doesn't mind at all.

He loves seeing the ever composed Kakashi getting lost in pleasure.

Loved watching how his eyes glazed over, eyelashes fluttering as he fought to keep watching Satoru, mouth open and little whiny breaths escaping.

"Please~ Ah!~ Satoru!" Kakashi moaned.

Satoru just smirked and turned to mouth at Kakashi's neck, but took pity and moved one of his hands to tease at Kakashi's cock. Gently fisting it and using his thumb to press against the head.

This caused Kakashi to squeeze tighter around Satoru's cock. The warm, wet, wall tightening as if to pull him even deeper in.

It caused the steady, rough pace to stutter at times and to stop his own voice from rising and covering up Kakashi's quiet moans and sighs, Satoru bit down on the neck he'd buried his head against. Leaving a pretty read mark against pale, flushed, skin.

One more flick of his wrist and Kakashi came. The legs that had steadily started squeezing Satoru's sides tighter, locked up, forcing Satoru to start moving in ever shallower thrust as Kakashi got lost in pleasure.

As Kakashi slowly came down from his high, his iron grip on Satoru also eased allowing him to start thrusting properly again.

Satoru went wild. He started thrusting in an uneven rhythm, rough and barely pulling out for a moment before sinking right back in. Chasing his release now that Kakashi was pliable around him, lazily petting his hair and shuddering under him from the over stimulation.

Oh how Satoru loved this man. He simply let Satoru do this. Small moans breathed right against his ear.

"Do you~ ha, ha~ think you could come again from this," Satoru asked. He was sure Kakashi could _hear_ his smile. He adored Kakashi just so much.

"Nnnh~!" Was Kakashi's only response.

"I think you can," Satoru said and crowded Kakashi more against the bed, trying to cover all of him under his bulk. To shield this man from the world (to keep him all to himself).

Now Satoru was nearly bending Kakashi in half, keeping his thrusts rough as he chased his pleasure. His world narrowed down to the warmth gripping him so well, the squelching wet sounds their coupling was causing and Kakashi's pretty, _pretty_ whines.

Satoru moved his head down from the slender neck it had been buried in, kissing his way to the pert nipples. He gave one of them a bite the same time he thrusted against Kakashi's prostate.

That was the end. Kakashi clenched down on him as he came again, the sound he let out was high and desperate. Satoru buried his face against Kakashi's chest and shuddered as he too came, the warm squeeze just too much after so long on the edge. 

He laid there for a while, head resting against Kakashi's chest for a while, simply looking at the way Kakashi breathed. Steady and deep as his body calmed down.

Only once Kakashi started twitching under him again, did Satoru get up. He was careful as he pulled out, taking hold of the condom and pulling gently away. Kakashi still flinched but gave a sated smile when Satoru turned to check on him.

Quickly he got rid of the condom and returned to their bedroom, joining Kakashi under the covers and snuggling against him.

Kakashi let free a happy hum as Satoru surrounded him in his arms and nestled right back against his chest. 

Gojo Satoru was in love.

And happy.

(For how long?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, thank you for reading this!
> 
> Was it as obvious as I think it is that I absolutely love Kakashi?
> 
> I wanted to write a more plotty fic that would touch on how Kakashi ended in Jujutsu Kaisen and how his precense is going to change things, but in middle of writing it inspiration for this struck and I _had_ to do this now.
> 
> So this is somewhere in the middle of that fic that just doesn't excist fully yet xD
> 
> I did some art for this fic! It's in the second chapter!


	2. Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find this piece (Among many other pieces for these two) on my [[Twitter](https://twitter.com/uintuva/status/1333792074836054017?s=20)]


End file.
